


The Case of Chocolate Cake

by Iridia



Category: Hara Peko Mitsuba Chinko, Junji Ito, Lovesick Dead
Genre: Fairishie, Gift Fic, Humour, I hope, M/M, attempted apologies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4168356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridia/pseuds/Iridia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Fairi bakes Bishie a cake in apology for getting semen in his eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Case of Chocolate Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enticing_Goo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enticing_Goo/gifts).



"I'm so sorry!" Fairi's voice wavered with amusement, hand covering his mouth in an attempt to confine the laughter. He didn't want to further anger the frustrated young man in front of him. "I wasn't trying to hit your eye."

"What the fuck Fairi your aim is terrible, not only that but I told you I don't really like cum on my face in general," Bishie grumbled while repeatedly flushing his eye with water.

"No perhaps not," Fairi moved closer, dancing the tips of his fingers across the back of Bishie's neck and sending shivers down his spine. "But you enjoy the taste do you not? You can't get enough of my sweetness," he crooned into the other's ear. Bishie snorted and smacked him away, stalking out of the room as nonchalantly as a man who just had cum in his eye could. "Oh come on babe," Fairi called after, swiping his bangs aside, "Babe? Babe don't be like that!" All he got in reply was a distant sounding "fuck you!" to which he broke down in peace, no longer bothering to muffle his laughter.

 

Fairi sighed, absentmindedly fiddling with the plants they kept on the windowsill as he stared out into the dense fog. It had been a couple of days and Bishie still refused to talk to him. He had been spending most of his time outside, probably creeping around and causing more suicides. Fairi didn't mind that aspect of Bishie all that much, as long as he knew he was the one his love was coming home to at the end of the day. Although he would admit the ghosts that sometimes popped up after Bishie's ah, _peculiar habits_ were a bit frightening at times. What really annoyed him was when they trailed after _his_ man, moaning out his name and proclaiming their undying love. Fairi wished to be rid of them but, he was a flower fairy. His brand of magic was nature based and couldn't really do much against ghosts.

He blinked, shaken out of his reverie at the sight of a dark figure emerging from the fog. Fairi perked up in anticipation, wafting into the kitchen to check the cake he baked—yep, it was all done as far as Fairi could tell. He wasn't quite sure what humans put on cakes seeing as he had never had reason to make one before, but he figured more was always better right?

 

Bishie swept inside the house, cold grin still tugging at the corners of his mouth. Another successfully venture in his opinion. A sweet scent hit his nose, and not the one Fairi usually produced, it was almost like...baked goods? The kind his mother used to make when he was very young. He ventured around the corner to the kitchen, stopping in the doorway and blinking (which really was the extent of his surprised expression). "What," he said slowly, "is this?" The focal point of the room centred around Fairi and some sort of chocolate monstrosity he was holding. He was backed by the disaster the kitchen had become, flour and ingredients everywhere, and that didn't even touch on the _sparkles_. Oh god the sparkles, it was like..."Did you throw up in here or something Fairi?"

His lover looked slightly offended, "This is the thanks I get for trying to apologize?"

"Oh is that what this is?" Bishie made a point of exaggeratedly looking around, "I thought maybe you decided to take Hell's Kitchen a bit too literally."

Fairi sniffed haughtily but soon schooled his face back into his trademark alluring smirk. "Here just," he walked forward and thrust the cake out towards Bishie. "I'm sorry. For getting cum in your eye."

"Apology accepted on the terms that I don't actually have to eat that."

"What? It's perfectly edible, I worked so hard on it!" Fairi pouted. Bishie eyed it warily, the cake was chocolate according to the dark smears around the plater it was on, but the creation itself was coated in icing and sprinkles and...was that _glitter_? On the _cake_? "You do realize glitter is not actually meant to be consumed right?" The way Fairi's eyes darted to the side indicated quite clearly that no, he hadn't known. Bishie shook his, deciding to forgive Fairi's mistake. After all, he spent a lot of time as a plant and just generally being around nature. Plus he didn't need to eat, which always slightly weirded Bishie out, all Fairi needed was sun and water. Not to say that he couldn't eat he just usually didn't.

Fairi sighed and set the cake aside, stepping over to Bishie and wrapping his arms around his waist. His heated gaze connected with Bishie's generally emotionless one, though if one knew the pretty boy as well as Fairi did, they would recognize the twitch of his eyebrow that revealed his amusement at the situation. Bishie licked his lips, drawing Fairi's eyes to them. "Got anything else you can give me?" He murmured.

Fairi leaned forward, his breath tickling Bishie's ear. "I'll take you to the candy shop," he crooned, "I'll let you lick the lollipop."

Bishie shoved him away with an annoyed snort. "Were you really expecting to seduce me with that? My god Fairi, that would've ruined the mood if there had been one in the first place."

"Wha-hahahat?" Fairi choked, his eyes narrowed with wicked delight. "What are you talking about that was totally sexy."

"It was better than all your plant related dick jokes I'll give you that."

"And I'll give you my stamen if you're a good boy tonight."

"Fuck off," Bishie left the room before Fairi could see how hard he was trying to contain his own laughter.

"Nooo babe!" Fairi called out, collapsing against the wall of the kitchen. "Come back babe! I'm sorry!" It appeared they were back to where they started, though Fairi had the feeling Bishie was no longer actually upset with him.


End file.
